Falling for a Nargle
by Draco-Hermy
Summary: For the "Sell Me a Story" Challenge. Draco sees a mysterious girl and immediately falls for her, still not knowing who it is. And when he finds out, will he convince her that he loves her? And what about Lucius? Rating could change. Hopefully humor!
1. Mysterious Blonde

**A/N Okay, I know that I have **_**never**_** done Draco/Luna in my life, and I never intended to, but it seems sweet. So I chose that pairing for the "Sell Me a Story" Challenge by SomethingWithMittens.**

**Disclaimer: These are annoying. Harry doesn't belong to me (though I really wish he did).**

Draco walked the halls of the seventh floor, wandering aimlessly. He had searched with the Inquisitorial Squad for hours, looking for the stupid rebel kids. Why couldn't they just follow the rules and give up?

It had been getting boring so, like any other fifteen-year-old, he ditched Ugly Umbridge and went off on his own. Any kid in their right mind would do the same thing. Except for those idiot Gryffin-dorks and the know-it-all Brainy-claws.

Even the Puffin-poops wouldn't leave, and they didn't even know anything!

So Draco had gone off on his own, and had ended up down a deserted hallway on the seventh floor. That was when he heard the noise.

It had been brief, but loud. Like one of those Muggle "gunshots". But Draco knew that sound anywhere. It was the sound of a particularly strong spell hurtling out of a wand, and then being blocked.

It was the sound of power.

So, naturally, Draco had gone to investigate.

Another one of those sounds had penetrated the silence a moment later. Then another. And then another and another. Soon the air was filled with the cracks and slashes of spells flying everywhere.

Draco raced toward the source of it all, intrigued by the sudden outburst of power. But all he found was a wall. It wasn't unusual. In fact, it was exactly like any other wall in the castle. But something about it was odd.

Maybe it was the fact that this was a wall facing the outside of the castle, so there couldn't have been anything behind it. Or maybe it was simply that there was a painting of Barnabus the Barmy on it.

Whatever it was, it made Draco lean against the wall and press his ear to it, waiting for more noise. But none came.

Draco stood like that for over an hour, and nothing happened. But finally, at around nine o' clock (curfew), something caught his eye.

The wall seemed to be moving! It was rippling, like a reflection in a pool that was interrupted. But it was so subtle that he wouldn't have noticed it had he not been leaning on it.

A rumbling sound began, and Draco backed away in fear.

But nothing happened. Draco blinked his eyes, and something appeared.

It was a door. It was majestic looking, like someone from the time of King Arthur had carved it.

Draco hid behind a tapestry on the wall facing the one with the door. He looked through a tiny rip in the curtain silently. He waited for something to happen. After a few minutes, something did.

The door creaked open. A head popped out, but Draco couldn't see who it was through his little rip in the tapestry.

Finally, the person stepped out of the door and went down the hall. Before Draco could catch a profile, the person was gone. What he had noticed, though, was that the person was a girl. With striking blonde hair that looked about the same color as his own. She was skipping.

After her, a bunch of people filed into the hallway. Some ran down it, some strolled, and others walked at a brisk pace. Draco couldn't see one face.

But he saw, at the end, a patch of messed up black hair and the shimmer of green eyes, and he knew Potter was behind it all.

So who was the girl at the front, who had walked out so bravely from behind the hidden door? _It must have been a Gryffin-dork,_ he thought disgustedly.

After everyone was gone, Draco got up and set off to the Grand Staircase. Instead of going to the Slytherin Common Room, however, he made a beeline for Umbridge's office.

These rebels would finally get what was coming for them.

After Draco told Umbridge all about what he had seen, he knew he had never seen the woman smile so widely.

"This is it, Malfoy," she told him. "Miss Edgecombe has presented me with information also. Now we will crush this army into less than dust!"

Draco nodded and walked out of the office. Sometimes the old toad scared him a little.

Once in the dormitory, Draco got ready to sleep the exhaustion off. But sleep didn't come easily. His mind kept wandering to that girl that had poked her head out first.

Draco had thought she was a Gryffindor, but he didn't recall anyone in that house with such blonde hair.

He would check the next morning at breakfast to prove his hunch wrong.

When Draco sat down in the Great Hall the next day, he looked around the entire room. Only one girl had the striking blonde hair. And she wasn't there yet.

Draco sat and waited for a long while. Maybe she just didn't eat breakfast? No, everyone ate breakfast.

He kept his eyes glued to the entrance of the Great Hall for the entire length of breakfast. The girl didn't show up.

Once the food started disappearing, Draco groaned. He must have missed her!

Draco was determined to be the first person to lunch. That way, he would _have_ to see her, even if it _was_ only for a few minutes. He put his face in his hands, and then picked up a biscuit. He hadn't eaten the whole time.

But just as he brought the bread to his lips, it disappeared. Draco growled in frustration and stormed to the Common Room. Well…

At least it was Sunday.

Draco sat on a couch the whole day. Pansy came to see what was wrong, but he shoved her away. She shrugged and left him alone.

The more Draco thought about her, the more he knew he was falling for that mysterious girl skipping down the hallway.

There were three problems with this: One; He couldn't like someone in another house, that was crazy. Two; Malfoys don't _love_. Three; He would have to capture those idiot kids, and he didn't know he could hold that girl captive.

Draco didn't understand why he cared so much about that girl. She was just the first of, what, a hundred kids in the hallway? So what made her so different? Draco hadn't even seen her face, but he could tell that she was brave just because she had skipped down the hall, completely unafraid of whatever may come her way.

Draco shook his head. Malfoys can't love. Love isn't real, it's just something fools make up to cover for their stupidity… Right?

He mentally slapped himself then. Why was he sitting here, on this couch, wondering about a girl? He was wasting his entire day! He could be off tormenting the new little Gryffin-dorks, and what was he doing instead? Sitting around.

It was despicable.

So Draco forced himself up and off of the couch, and into the East Courtyard. This was the busiest place on a Sunday afternoon, at least for the first years. So it was also the best place to bully little kids.

Draco had started to pick on one particularly scrawny first year when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was a flash of striking blonde hair, whipping around the corner.

He blinked. That wasn't possible. She couldn't be just walking around… But she was just some girl that Draco shouldn't even care about.

Draco shoved the kid down on the ground and strode off the way the girl had gone. He couldn't help it; his curiosity had gotten the better of him.

He walked around the corner. There was absolutely no one in sight. Except… was that a streak of white hair? A door closed shut, and Draco threw it back open again. A blonde head bobbed above the sudden sea of students rushing to the Great Hall.

It seemed that the girl was heading that way as well. So Draco raced to the Great Hall, still determined to be the first one there. His wishes were realized.

The Great Hall was empty. That was kind of odd, seeing as there were so many people heading that way.

But then everything made sense. Because the doors burst open, and everyone spilled into the Hall.

There had been someone standing there, trying to convince people of something. It was the girl with the blonde hair. Draco felt his heart melt as she skipped in and sat down- at the Ravenclaw table.

_What?_ He thought. _But she was so brave… I guess it isn't impossible for a Brainy-claw to have courage… Who cares, as long as I find out who she is, anyway?_ So Draco walked casually over to the Ravenclaw table.

The girl was already laughing and having fun. How had so many people entered so fast? But he walked over anyway.

Just before he reached the table, however, the girl's head flipped back in an enormous burst of laughter, and he saw who it was.

Luna Lovegood.


	2. Convincing Father

**A/N I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Harry isn't MINE.**

Draco slapped himself mentally. He had fallen in love with _Luna Lovegood?_ How was that possible? She was insane! She believed in _nargles_, for God's sake.

Whatever those were.

But Draco couldn't shake his feelings for her. Luna may have seemed crazy to him before, but now she just seemed misunderstood. Especially now that she was trying to convince the other Ravenclaws that Crumple-Horned Snorkacks really did exist.

Draco sat back down. He didn't need to go over there… right? He had found out it was her. It was done. He didn't have to have anything to do with her. But, he realized, he _wanted_ to have something to do with her. He did love her.

But that was ridiculous. He was already arranged to marry Astoria Greengrass. Who, really, was an insufferable little brat that was too young for him. But she had a _lot_ of money.

Just like Draco. That realization hit him hard. She didn't want to marry him. Her parents were forcing her into it. Because he was a rich pureblood, too, and they would make miniature, richer purebloods.

He was insufferable. And he didn't know what to do about it.

But then he thought about Astoria some more. She was rich, and she was a pureblood. But Draco hated her.

Luna was the _perfect_ person to get married to! She was already holding Draco's heart. And she was rich; the Quibbler didn't cost _nothing._ Also… she was a pureblood. Right? And she was smart.

All Draco had to do was convince her.

Something caught his eye. A Slytherin was over at the Ravenclaw table, next to Luna.

"Hello, Miss Lovegood," the Slytherin said. Luna nodded and ignored him. "What are you talking about?" He was being too nice.

"I was just telling my friends about the Crumple-Horned Snorkack," replied Luna. She was so innocent… She didn't even notice that the boy was making fun of her.

"And what is that? Is it something that explains why you're stupid?" asked the boy. Luna looked at him, confused, and turned away again. The boy looked bewildered. She should have run off, crying, but she had completely ignored him.

"Does it show why it isn't real?" He had hit a nerve. Draco could see that. Luna had paused, but then continued again, like nothing had happened. But something _had_ happened, and it had ticked Luna off.

"It _is_ real, Slyther-boy," replied the Weaslette, who was sitting with Luna. "And you'd better believe it." Draco smirked. At least Luna had good friends.

"Well, I'll believe this." He raised his wand and pointed it at Luna. That was it. Draco couldn't stand it anymore.

He Summoned the boy's wand. The boy looked over at him. Draco tossed the wand behind him. "Oops."

Draco walked over to the Ravenclaw table and shoved the boy out of the way. "Go on, play with your fellow twelve-year-olds." The boy was actually around Draco's age, but it was completely clear who was in charge.

The boy ran away. Draco sat down next to Luna. "Are you alright?" He glanced at Ginny. "He didn't hurt you?"

"What do you want, Malfoy?" asked Ginny. Luna acted like he wasn't there. But she was off in her own world; no one was there, according to her.

"I just wanted to see if you guys were okay. Excuse me for caring." And he stalked off to the Slytherin Common Room, suddenly not hungry anymore.

Draco slumped on the couch. He was delusional. He knew that. His father would never marry him to the daughter of someone like Xenophilius Lovegood. Luna was among the many that he would _not_ be allowed to marry. But, if he just wrote the letter right.

So he immediately got out a piece of parchment and a vial of ink, along with his best quill, and sat down at one of the many tables that littered the room.

_Dear Father,_

_Hogwarts has opened an entirely new opportunity for me. Astoria Greengrass is not the right girl for me. I have found an even better option. This girl is my age, almost exactly, and she is a pureblood. She is almost as rich as us also, father, and I think that she is the best woman for the job._

_Will you consider her?_

_Sincerely, Draco._

He set down the quill, happy with the letter. Draco wouldn't tell his father it was Luna until the man agreed, because she really was the best.

Draco had his eagle-owl send his father the letter. Now all he had to do was wait.


	3. Total Confusion: You have been warned

**A/N Here is the third installment of Falling For a Nargle! I haven't gotten any reviews yet… :( So if you're a writer, you know how it feels. I NEED REVIEWS TO BOOST MY MOOD. Best wishes to any who read this…**

**Disclaimer: The last time I checked, Harry Potter does NOT belong to me!**

The next day, Lucius's answer arrived. Draco unfolded the letter eagerly and read:

_Draco,_

_You seem to really like this girl. Since I know that Astoria is a bit too young for you, I will give this new girl a chance. But, if she proves unworthy of her bloodline then you shall tell me immediately. Now, who _is_ this girl?_

_-Lucius_

Draco practically jumped for joy when he read the letter. But his heart sunk when he read the last line. What was he going to tell his father? His father, the man that tortured Muggles and Blood Traitors… What would he do to Luna?

Draco decided right then and there that he wouldn't answer the letter. Better Lucius think something happened to him than come kill Luna.

Luna looked over at the Slytherin table. Draco caught her eye, and she smiled. She _smiled._ Of course, Luna smiled at everyone; but Ginny touched her arm and glanced over at Draco again, and Luna blushed. She _blushed._ Luna never blushed! She never got embarrassed! That was what made her unique!

Oh well, the fact remained that she broke custom for him. Which made Draco quite excited. Did she…? No, he wouldn't answer that question until he was absolutely sure that rejection wouldn't exist between them.

But still…

After lunch, when everyone was gone, Draco stalked over to Ginny and cornered her.

She rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"I want to know about Luna," he told her. Sure, it was a big risk, but it was definitely worth it.

"What about Luna?" asked Ginny warily.

"Does she like me?" demanded Draco.

Ginny put her hands on her hips. "Now why would I tell you that, Malfoy?" she answered hotly.

Draco rolled his eyes. "If you hadn't figured it out yet, weasel, I happen to _like_ Luna. So I wanted to know if she likes me back." Did he sound like a Muggle boy starving for information? Yes. Did he care? No.

Ginny's jaw dropped. "You like… you like… _Luna?_ I mean, there were some rumors about Hermione… But _Luna?_ You like _Luna?_"

Draco sighed, exasperated. "Yes. And- wait- there are rumors about me and _Granger?_ Are you serious?"

Ginny looked faintly surprised. "Yeah. You didn't know that?"

Draco shook his head.

"Well, anyway, you wanted to know about Luna. Keep my name out of it, but she really likes you Malfoy. You're one lucky guy, Luna's the best!" said Ginny.

"I know," Draco assured her.

Suddenly, Ginny's eyes widened. Then she shoved Draco out of the way and ran out of the Hall. Draco heard crying, but it didn't sound like Ginny.

Ginny tore after Luna, and followed her to just outside Ravenclaw Tower.

Luna's face was tear-streaked. Her usually distant and wandering eyes were sharp and red-rimmed. Ginny had never seen her friend like this.

"How could you, Ginny?" Luna asked. She opened the Ravenclaw door, flew inside, and slammed it shut behind her.

Ginny was sure it wouldn't open again for a while, so she knew she had to answer the question herself. Ginny knocked the eagle knocker.

"_Why must one tell the truth?_" it asked. Ginny puzzled.

She finally answered, "So that one might not hurt another from keeping it."

"_Fair answer,_" it replied, and a lock clicked. Ginny pushed the door open gently.

She saw Luna sitting on a star-patterned couch, her head in her hands. Ginny sat down next to her.

"You know I like him, Ginny!" wailed Luna. "Why would you do that to me?"

Now Ginny was confused. "Do what?"

Luna sniffed. "You know… be with Draco."

Ginny's jaw dropped. "Wait. You think…" Then she laughed. "Luna! He cornered me!"

Luna glared at her.

"But not because he likes me," added Ginny. "He demanded to know about _you._ He really likes you Luna, and he's a really lucky guy! I, personally, don't like him very much at all. But I guess you could be with _worse_ people, right? Like _Ron_ or someone…" she shuddered. "Anyway, he likes _you_, Luna, not me."

Luna sniffed again. "Really?"

"I'm completely serious!" announced Ginny.

Luna smiled and hugged her friend. Then she told her, "You know, if anyone catches you in here, you'll get in _huge_ trouble."

Ginny laughed. "But I got in on my own! Anyway, I have to go now. Hermione will be wondering where I went…"

She left the tower, and Luna sat on that couch for a long while, smiling into the fire.

Meanwhile, Draco had gone back to his Common Room in the hope of a little sleep, but he had no such luck.

Draco had been napping for only about an hour when the castle shook with an announcement.

"Students, please assemble in the Great Hall for an important announcement," rang the voice of Professor McGonagall.

Everyone immediately bolted out of their Common Rooms or wherever they had been, and began making their way to the Great Hall.

When Draco got there, he sat down at his normal table along with the other Slytherins.

Professor McGonagall stepped up to the podium. "Hello." There was a mumbled reply from the student body. "As the Yule Ball was so very popular last year, the staff has decided to recreate it. Yes, this means that during Christmas break, there will be another school-wide dance, located right here in the Great Hall. I hope you will all be happy with the arrangements, because, while you will not be required to go, it would increase your fun over winter break. That is all, you may all go back to your activities." Everyone started walking away.

Draco thought about this. In some ways, it was horrible; someone could ask Luna to the dance before he got up the nerve to. In other ways, it was wonderful; Luna could agree to dance with him, and they would live happily ever after forever.

But just after they were dismissed, Professor Umbridge stepped up to the podium. "If all the Inquisitorial Squad would stay, it would be most appreciated," she said.

So, knowing there was no way to get out of it, Draco stayed. After everyone was gone, Umbridge led them back to her office. She produced a bunch of wooden chairs for them to sit in, while she took her place behind her desk.

Umbridge clasped her hands in front of her. "I have a plan," she said. "We are going to surprise the brats early. We were going to knock down their little headquarters after break, but now seems the best time.

She pointed to the half of the room that included Draco. "You all will help me capture the criminals." She pointed to the other side. "The rest of you will look for stragglers in the bathrooms and library, and everywhere else."

Draco filled with dread. He would have to capture the rebels… that included Luna. If he was in league with the people that captured her, she would never forgive him. _Ever._

And that wouldn't work for Draco.

So he had to come up with a plan… but how?

The day came all too soon.

Umbridge had them all prepare themselves for the worst. But, all in all, it wasn't going to be _that_ hard.

Suddenly, Draco had an idea. They were going to raid the Room of Requirement any minute now, so why couldn't he warn them? Draco walked off into a separate room and called for Dobby.

The elf instantly appeared. "Yes, Draco?"

"Dobby, I want you to warn Harry Potter and the others that we are coming to take over their rebellion."

Dobby's eyes grew even huger than normal, and he disappeared with a loud _crack._

Now that that was taken care of, maybe Draco wouldn't have to hold Luna captive at all! But he never had good luck…

After a few minutes, Umbridge said, "It's time."

All of the Inquisitorial Squad marched up to the seventh floor, and to the exact position the door had been where Draco saw it. A feeling of dread almost overwhelmed him, but he held it down, determined not to show fear in front of Umbridge.

The Professor blasted a whole through the wall. Draco saw that some people had left already. His heart sank; Luna was still there.

Draco cast a Tripping Jinx on Harry, and did a Summoning Charm on Luna. She looked like she was about to cry, but he knew that it was just an act.

"Why would you do this to us, Draco?" she whispered furiously.

"It was against my will. If you want to escape, you have to follow my lead, and I promise I'll get you guys out." Luna looked suspicious, but she saw the look on Draco's face and nodded slightly.

He dragged her to Umbridge's office, where she sat in a hard wooden chair, looking bored. The others, however, were trying to fight.

After a while, Umbridge was led out by a trick that Granger pulled. She pretended to cry and give in, but everyone except Umbridge saw through it. Draco suggested that he could go with Umbridge, but he knew she'd say no. Now his father couldn't say he didn't try.

A few minutes after she left, Draco pulled out his wand. The others in the Inquisitorial Squad laughed, thinking that Draco was going to jinx the prisoners. But instead, he pointed his wand at Montauk and Stupified him.

The Inquisitorial Squad fell silent, then drew their wands and pointed them at Draco. He calmly Stupified every last one of them, and then turned to Dumbledore's Army.

"You guys have to get out of here," he said. They nodded fervently. Draco untied them all and pulled off their gags. They all thanked him and left, except for Luna. She stayed for a little while.

"Thank you, Draco," she said, "and will the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks help you." She said it solemnly, and then smiled. She hugged Draco and left.

**ONE MONTH LATER**

It had been revealed to the Wizarding world that Voldemort back the day that Dumbledore's Army was caught.

It was now winter break, and Draco still hadn't asked Luna to the dance.

One day, he gritted his teeth…


	4. The Dance

**A/N Last chapter of Falling for a Nargle. How sad…**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter has never been mine, isn't mine, and never will be mine. :(**

One day, Draco gritted his teeth… and did it.

He was walking to dinner with his friends. Pansy was dropping heavy hints that she should go to the dance with him, but he was ignoring her. Draco's attention _was_ on the dance… He just wanted to go with a specific person. He sincerely hoped that no one had asked her already.

But he knew that she liked him… so why was he worried about rejection? Why? He knew she would say yes…

While he was walking to dinner, he passed a group of fourth-years. The group included Luna and Ginny. He told his friends to go on without him, which they happily did without question.

Draco took a deep breath and walked right up to the group. He tapped Luna on the shoulder. "Can I talk to you alone, please?"

Luna glanced at Ginny. They shared a smile. Draco had no idea what this meant. She nodded and walked into an empty classroom with Draco.

She stared at him with those huge eyes, and Draco felt his will melt into nothing. But he forced the words to come out of his mouth.

"Luna, will you go to the dance with me tomorrow?" he asked nervously.

She blinked. "Of course I will, silly. I was waiting for you to ask. I was actually starting to wonder whether you really liked me or not." She smiled at him, then said. "But I guess I can't blame you. The Wrackspurts must be messing with your brain."

"The what?"

"The Wrackspurts," said Luna like it was completely obvious. "Your head is _full_ of them!" She walked back to her group of friends, chattered to Ginny, and they squealed.

At dinner, all Draco could think about was how easily Luna had accepted his invitation. She hadn't freaked out or started crying. She had simply blinked. And _that_ was why he liked her so much.

The next day was the day of the dance. Draco worried about everything all day, and fussed over every little detail. He felt like a girl getting ready for Prom or something.

At the time of the dance, everyone assembled in the Entrance Hall. Draco searched for Luna, but he couldn't find her. Finally, the doors opened, and everyone was let inside.

The Great Hall was even more spectacular than last year. The walls were covered with ice that glittered like crystals. There were hundreds of little tables with the menus they used last year. The ceiling had turned solid, and was now made of ice. It was encrusted with all kinds of gems and jewels and prisms, but they seemed natural, like they had been there for years. There was snow on the ground, and it seemed to be real, but it wasn't cold or warm. It was just _there_.

But the most beautiful thing was Luna, when she walked in.

She was wearing a light blue gown that fit her figure down to her waist, but flared out there and stopped at her knees. On the flared part were ruffles of white. She wore blue ballet slippers that tied up all the way to her knees. Her hair was loose, and had a white flower in it. Her bright blue eyes made it all work very nicely.

Draco walked over to her. They spent the whole time dancing and drinking butterbeer, but it was the best night of both of their lives.

Near the end, a last slow song started. Everyone got into position. Draco wasn't uncomfortable anymore with this, just nervous that he would do something wrong, like step on her feet.

He told her, "I can't believe I didn't mention it, but you look really good, Luna."

"You don't look too bad yourself, Draco," she said. All he was wearing was a tuxedo, nothing special.

Draco looked around. Couples were kissing everywhere he looked. Luna stared at him with her unblinking blue-silver eyes, and it was all he could do not to stumble.

"Well?" she asked.

"Yes?" he answered warily.

"Kiss her, you moron," said Ginny from next to them, dancing with Harry.

So they did. And for the rest of their lives, they stayed together. Draco even grew to believe in Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, Wrackspurts, and everything else.

Their lives turned perfect.

**A/N Okay, I know, cliché and corny. But I think it sounds nice. So R&R please!**


End file.
